Guard Post
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Houses troops to aid in defense! These rabble rousers are sure to slow down the enemy." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Guard Post houses defensive troops, similar to the Clan Castle in the Home Village. **Unlike the Clan Castle, you cannot choose which troops are stationed inside the Guard Post. However, the troops stationed there are permanent; if they are killed in battle, they will reappear in the next battle with full health as if nothing happened, and you do not need to train additional troops to replace the lost troops. **The post can only host Raged Barbarian(s) and Sneaky Archer(s). ***However, they do not have any Special Abilities no matter what level the Guard Post or troops are. **The Guard Post is unlocked at Builder Hall level 4. **The Guard Post occasionally houses more troops when upgraded, starting at level 3. Extra Barbarians or Archers may be added with a new level. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Troops that don't have a preferred target will turn to target Guard Post troops even while attacking another building. **You can use air units such as Baby Dragons to take out the Raged Barbarian(s) of the Guard Post as they can't target air. **The Bomber's splash damage allows them to destroy any Guard Post troops with a few shots along with other buildings and walls. ***Their ability, which allows them to do extra damage on the first throw, allows them to one-shot the troops. **When using Sneaky Archers, make sure you destroy the guard post troops or attack from far off as the Sneaky Archers will not distract the guard post troops and follow them instead while they are still in their cloaks. ***Raged Barbarians are excellent at finishing off guard post troops as they are expendable units that are fast and can attract guard post troops. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Guard Post can be placed near defensive buildings to distract enemies, giving defenses more time for damage. They can also snipe away at building-targeting troops like the Boxer Giant. **The Guard Post can protect outer buildings that are out of range of other defensive buildings. **You can use the Guard Post to tank the Power Punch of the Boxer Giant(s) as the building itself serves no purpose on defense. **Since most troops will attack the Guard Post troops if attacked by them, you can strategically use the Guard Post troops to lure them into the range of powerful defenses like the Crusher. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Guard Post appears to be a small hut with blue roof, wooden supports, and an opening with a fireplace outside. A sword sits atop of the roof. **At level 2, the fireplace turns into a cooking pot. **At level 3, another sword is added on top of the roof that crosses the other one and the support is now bolted by metal nails. **At level 4, the post is now taller with blue stairs leading up to the opening. **At level 5, the stairs turn to stone. **At level 6, the cooking pot turns into a stone firepit attached to the main building. **At level 7, the post's wooden supports gain metal reinforcements. **At level 8, a small carrot is added above the fire. The supports also appear to be a stronger material and gain rivets. **At level 9, the supports turn golden and the metal nails appear larger. The fire also becomes much bigger and emit more light. ---- *'Trivia' **Though having no specific range, the individual range of Guard Post troops is the normal sight range of a Sneaky Archer and a Raged Barbarian. This causes the range to change in location as they wander about. **When an attack starts, the Raged Barbarian(s) and Sneaky Archer(s) don't come out of the Guard Post, as they are already out of it before battle. **Originally, a 2nd Guard Post was planned for Builder Hall 7, but has since been removed entirely. **At level 3, the extra sword on top might be due to unlocking another Raged Babarian on the same level. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base